pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Archive:Weekly Polls
Week 1 (April 12) - Series Finale Episode When "PAW Patrol" comes to a close, what would you prefer the final episode to be like? Goodbye Episode: The PAW Patrol disbands and every member moves on to different pastures. (1) Goodbye Episode: The PAW Patrol stays together, but no longer does missions. (2) Goodbye Episode: Some tragic event occurs to the PAW Patrol, which prevents them from continuing. (3) Regular Episode: Full episode like any other season finale; just with no new season afterward. (4) Regular Episode: Two normal half-episodes; just with no new season afterward. (5) Examples: Choice 1: The majority of the pups are taken into different households; some might stay with Ryder but no longer do missions. Everyone still likes each other. Choice 3: Fighting amongst the pups or between the pups and Ryder; causing them to disband. Death of one pup and the others don't want to continue. Natural disaster destroys the Lookout. Etcetera. ---- ---- Week 2 (April 19) - New Episode Airing Schedule What would you like the airing schedule of new "PAW Patrol" episodes to be (26 episode season)? Sporadic and unpredictable (like in Seasons 1 and 2). (1) One episode every two weeks; covering the entire year. (2) Alternating between one and two weeks; then waiting 3 months for the next season. (3) One episode every week; then waiting 6 months for the next season. (4) All new episodes within 3 months or less. (5) Other. (6) ---- ---- Week 3 (April 26) - Most Overused Running Gag Which common running gag would you like to see used less often than it is? Marshall crashing (elevator, ladder, jump rope). (1) Rocky getting wet (water cannons, bad luck, missions). (2) Chase's allergies (birds, cats, flowers). (3) Things landing on character’s heads (pumpkins, snow Elvis hair, snow Santa beard/hat). (4) Ryder having to catch falling or frightened pups. (5) Mr. Porter slipping on something and/or dropping food. (6) Cap'n Turbot offering gross snacks. (7) Mayor Goodway losing track of Chickaletta. (8) Other. (9) ---- ---- Week 4 (May 3) - Characters Without Help Which secondary character(s) do you think would have the most difficulty in everyday life if the PAW Patrol wasn't there to help? Mayor Goodway/Chickaletta. (1) Cap'n Turbot/Wally. (2) Mr. Porter. (3) Jake. (4) Farmer Yumi/Bettina. (5) Alex Porter. (6) Farmer Al. (7) Katie/Cali. (8) ---- ---- Week 5 (May 10) - Coolest Vehicle Which PAW Patrol vehicle is the coolest (appearance, features, transformation sequence), in your opinion? Ryder's ATV. (1) Chase's police cruiser. (2) Marshall's fire truck. (3) Skye's helicopter. (4) Rocky's recycling truck. (5) Rubble's bulldozer. (6) Zuma's hovercraft. (7) The PAW Patroller. (8) Everest's snow plow. (9) Note: The listed vehicles also count for alternate forms they can take on. Therefore, (2) also refers to Chase's spy vehicle, (3) to Marshall's ambulance, and likewise (7) to Zuma's submarine. ---- ---- Week 6 (May 17) - Single-Appearance Characters Which of the following episode-centric, single-appearance characters (up until "Pups Save a Mer-Pup"), would you most like to see again? Santa Claus. – Pups Save Christmas (1) The space alien. – Pups Save the Space Alien (2) Smiley. – Pups Save a Flying Frog (3) Ace Sorensen. – Pups Save an Ace (4) Gilda and her family. – Pups Save an Elephant Family (5) The mer-pups. – Pups Save a Mer-Pup (6) None: it would ruin the significance of their only appearance. (7) ---- ---- Week 7 (May 24) - Favorite Team Member Who is your favorite member of the PAW Patrol? Ryder. (1) Chase. (2) Marshall. (3) Skye. (4) Rocky. (5) Rubble. (6) Zuma. (7) Everest. (8) ---- ---- Week 8 (May 31) - PAW Patrol Inductions Which pup's PAW Patrol induction story would you be most interested in seeing? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Zuma. (5) Note: Assume that the pups joined the team in the above order. Therefore, for Skye’s induction, only Ryder, Chase, and Marshall would already be in the PAW Patrol for the episode. ---- ---- Week 9 (June 7) - Merchandising Errors What has been the biggest error in "PAW Patrol" merchandising? Poor distribution to stores (difficult to find merchandise). (1) Imbalanced representation of characters (more Marshall and Chase than others). (2) Lack of Skye in "group" designs. (3) Not releasing Everest merchandise upon her debut. (4) Too much focus on the pups and not on other characters of the series. (5) Overpriced (i.e. episodes on iTunes). (6) Not of high quality (i.e. plush toys not looking enough like the pups). (7) Not functional (i.e. slide breaks off Lookout piece). (8) Other. (9) ---- ---- Week 10 (June 14) - Fanbase Name What should be the name for our fanbase? PAW Patrol Fans. (1) PAW Patrol Members. (2) Adventure Bay Citizens. (3) PAW Patrollers. (4) The PAWpulation. (5) The PAWlony. (6) Pupporters. (7) PAW/Pup Pals. (8) PAWple. (9) Yelpers. (10) This poll should be redone with different options. (11) Let's not have a name.... (12) Note: Choice 5 can be doubled as "The Pup-ulation". ---- If answer 5 in the above poll is to be chosen, which form of it would you prefer? The PAWpulation. (1) The Pup-ulation. (2) No preference. (3) ---- ---- Week 11 (June 21) - Voice Acting Changes With no disrespect to any of the voice actors, to which Season 2 voice acting change have you made the easiest transition? Tristan Samuel → Max Calinescu (Chase). (1) Gage Munroe → Drew Davis (Marshall). (2) Owen Mason → Elijha Hammill (Ryder). (3) All of these changes have been fine. (4) I prefer all of the original voice actors. (5) ---- ---- Week 12 (June 28) - Missions: Pup Choice Frequency Of the original six, which pup would you personally like to see taken on missions more often? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Rubble. (5) Zuma. (6) ---- ---- Week 13 (July 5) - Series' Morals Which of the following morals do you think "PAW Patrol" best represents? Teamwork/Organized Leadership. (1) Friendliness/Politeness. (2) Imagination/Creativity. (3) Optimism/Positivity. (4) Community Involvement. (5) Good Work Ethic. (6) All of the above are shown in good balance. (7) None of the above are demonstrated effectively. (8) ---- ---- Week 14 (July 12) - Favorite Secondary Character Which human secondary character do you like most? Mayor Goodway. (1) Cap’n Turbot. (2) Mr. Porter. (3) Farmer Yumi. (4) Katie. (5) Alex. (6) Jake. (7) ---- ---- Week 15 (July 19) - PAW Version of Yourself Giving a brutally honest assessment of yourself, to which PAW Patrol member are you the most similar? Ryder (organized, likable, skilled, etc.). (1) Chase (mature, confident, prepared, etc.). (2) Marshall (spirited, charismatic, silly, etc.). (3) Skye (capable, cheerful, caring, etc.). (4) Rocky (creative, helpful, handy, etc.). (5) Rubble (excitable, immature, joking, etc.). (6) Zuma (loyal, athletic, casual, etc.). (7) Everest (enthusiastic, energetic, upbeat, etc.). (8) I reflect none of these characters. (9) ---- ---- Week 16 (July 26) - Favorite Wiki Feature What is your favorite part of this wiki? Content (information). (1) Media (images/videos). (2) The ability to contribute. (3) Comment section. (4) The community (other users). (5) Communication (messaging/chat). (6) Blog post system. (7) Interactive polls. (8) Presentation (looks/organization). (9) Category:Polls Category:Poll Page Category:Protected Pages